RANMA: Owner's Guide and Manual
by tropermariko
Summary: Congratulations! You are now a proud owner of a RANMA SAOTOME! With this guide, you will be able to raise your Crursed Martial Artist to be the best!


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, or the format for this fic.

**CONGRATULATIONS!**

You are now the proud owner of the SAOTOME RANMA unit, the first unit from the NERIMA WREAKING CREW Dept. To master its maximum potential of your main protagonist, read the following instructions on the guide.

Technical Specifications:

Name: Saotome Ranma (also his/her aliases: Tendou Ranko, Saotome Ranko, Pigtailed Girl)

Age: 16

Place of Manufacture: Nerima Prefecture of Tokyo, Japan

Height: unknown

Weight: unknown

**Your SAOTOME RANMA unit comes with all of these accessories:**

Two set of red Chinese – style shirts

Two sets of black Chinese – style pants

One pair of Chinese shoes

One Dragon Whisker

(Unfortunately, you will have to supply the cold or hot water.)

**Optional Accessories for Dress Up:**

One dress

One set of Happosai – attracting bra and panties

One pair of pantyhose

**Removal:**

Your RANMA unit may or may not come out willingly. If not, coax him out with ramen, or any other food. If he still refuses to come out, try saying there is a martial arts challenge for him. If that _still_ doesn't work, try a TENDOU AKANE unit and threaten him to come out.

Programming

**Your SAOTOME RANMA unit comes in following modes:**

Normal

Cursed (activated with cold or hot water)

Martial Artist

Flustered

Depressed

Angry

Scared

Furious (Locked)

Neko – Ken (Locked)

The Normal Mode is your RANMA's unit default mode. However, this will change between Cursed Mode often, so have hot water ready and waiting.

Your RANMA's Martial Artist Mode will be triggered when there are HIBIKI RYOUGA, MOUSSE, HAPPOSAI, TARO, KUNO, or any other NERIMA units around. This Mode may be immediately followed by Angry Mode.

Flustered Mode is only available when a Calm TENDOU AKANE unit is around, or when a SHAMPOO, KUONJI UKYOU, or KUNO KODACHI unit suddenly appears.

Depressed is activated when your RANMA unit learns that he is locked in Cursed Mode. To deactivate this, find a COLOGNE unit and beg her for a cure.

Scared is only activated when your RANMA units comes face to face with any kind of cat at all. If let alone long enough, your RANMA unit will then switch modes to Neko – Ken. To deactivate Neko – Ken Mode, please find a AKANE unit, and fast.

Furious is only activated when in contact with a SAFFRON or KIIMA unit. Please keep away from your RANMA at all costs.

**Relations to primary units:**

TENDOU AKANE: Your RANMA unit's main fiancée. Try to keep these two from arguing with each other, otherwise the AKANE unit will unleash her Mallet Mode on your RANMA unit.

HIBIKI RYOUGA: Your RANMA unit's main rival. As a RYOUGA unit tends to get lost fairly easy, you won't have to worry about damage to your house. Besides this, your RANMA and RYOUGA units will be semi – nice to each other once in a while.

KUONJI UKYOU: Your RANMA's childhood friend, and his third fiancée. Please make sure that your RANMA knows that a UKYOU unit is a female before any misunderstandings occur.

SHAMPOO: Your RANMA's final fiancée. A Chinese Amazon from China, she is very well learned in Martial Arts, as most of the NERIMA WREAKING CREW units are. Be warned; a SHAMPOO unit may or may not know your RANMA is really a boy, so if a SHAMPOO unit comes after your RANMA, please try and correct her mistake.

**Relations to other units:**

SATOME GENMA and NODOKA: Your unit's parents. Your RANMA unit will have little respect for the GENMA unit. However, please make sure your NODOKA unit knows about your RANMA's curse; otherwise she may have your unit commit seppuku, or ritual suicide.

MOUSSE: The SHAMPOO unit's obsess – or. A MOUSSE unit may go after your RANMA unit, but will be easy to defeat.

TENDOU SOUN, NABIKI, and KASUMI: The AKANE unit's family. The SOUN unit is a good martial artist himself, while the NABIKI unit will blackmail your RANMA unit, and the KASUMI unit will make tea.

HAPPOSAI: Your RANMA unit's greatest concern. If you find your RANMA unit wearing a bra and/or panties in his Cursed Mode, do not be alarmed. He is probably trying to lure the very perverted HAPPOSAI unit out.

KUNO TATEWAKI and KODACHI: Another of your RANMA unit's concerns. These two are determined to make your RANMA unit theirs, depending on whether or not your RANMA is in Cursed Mode or not. If Cursed, you will find a TATEWAKI (also known as the KUNO unit) around. If not, then it will be a KODACHI unit.

NINOMIYA HINAKO: The HINAKO unit is your RANMA's English teacher. Make sure your RANMA behaves, otherwise he will be the subject of a Happo Go – En Satsu Mode.

WARNING: ON NO ACCOUNT SHOULD YOU LET A SAFFRON OR KIIMA UNIT AROUND YOUR RANMA OR AKANE UNITS. THIS WILL BE A HAZARD TO YOUR AKANE UNIT'S SAFETY.

**Cleaning:**

Your SAOTOME RANMA unit will clean up by himself, so you don't have to do a thing! However, make sure you knock before you enter your bathroom.

**Energy:**

Your SAOTOME RANMA unit will seem to have endless energy, but please make sure not to tire him out. Make sure he gets to school on time, and eats right.

**FAQ's:**

Q: Hey! I received the SAOTOME RANMA unit, but this unit is female!

A: That would be the SAOTOME RANMA unit's Cursed Mode. To change her back into a he, douse hot water on her.

Q: What happens if I let a TENDOU AKANE unit mallet my SAOTOME RANMA unit?

A: This is perfectly normal. Your RANMA unit may have pissed your AKANE unit off. Give it a few hours and they'll be back to normal.

Q: There are other units challenging my SAOTOME RANMA unit! How do I make them go away?

A: This is perfectly normal as well. Since your RANMA unit is a martial artist, naturally he'll be challenged. Just set him in the middle of the fray and watch.

Troubleshooting:

Problem: Your AKANE unit seems to have shrunken to doll size.

Solution: Ah, your AKANE unit must have been in contact with a KIIMA unit. Unfortunately, the only way to solve this is to have your RANMA unit beat a SAFFRON unit and get the water of Jusen IMMEDIATELY.

Problem: You tried to get your RANMA and AKANE units to admit their love.

Solution: Unfortunately, even the makers of these products cannot fix this. They're still trying to figure it out.

With proper care, your SAOTOME RANMA unit will be the best martial artist anywhere in the world. There will never be a dull moment around with a RANMA!


End file.
